A Happier Alternative Ending-lame name
by anaisdunsby1
Summary: this is basically my ideas and guidelines for a story i had been thinking about,where severus meets someone called amity,there is sirius (alive,),remus and tonks,harry and co.the teaching staff,deatheaters,as the title says a nice ending.please click to see what its about,its quite short.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1-GUIDELINE-

• Severus ordered by Voldemort, has to watch over some Deatheater newbies in a different country (or England if you prefer)over the Easter/Christmas holidays.

• These newbies have been ordered to make contact with a influential man named Sirzan.

• On the second day of watching over the newbies chatting up Sirzan the owner of a fancy bar, on the edge of a high-end looking place. Severus begins to notice that there are some extremely young looking people working here, mainly women, the youngest of all these people looks to be around ten years old.

• He then decides to pay closer attention to this bar, figuring there is something illegal going on.

• Over the next few days, he notices that all these people are extremely thin and pale, and when chatting with them they are closed off.

• He then decides to talk to the young women who are working as what he thinks are waitresses.

• a small curvy young woman with a long mane of titian red hair, hits on him as she takes his order, he legilmises her and finds out that they are forced prostitutes.

• He decides to pretend to be interested and invites her up to the hotel he has been staying at.

• Once he takes her to his room he confronts her about the young kids working there, what exactly does Sirzan do, how does this man have control over her and the other young women, and why has he made them work as prostitutes.

• She at first is terrified and doesn't answer, thinking she is done for when Sirzan finds out, but then severus threatens her with veritasium. she pleads with him not to tell anyone or her sister could die.

• Severus after talking to the women all night finds out the following things. that her name is amity she is 22,she has a little sister called Amarie, who she hasn't seen in ages. she was first brought into this life when she was 15,

after she had ran away with her little sister, escaping her abusive father(who blamed her for her mother's death).once on the streets she lead a horrible life with scary gangs, no food or clean clothes ,she eventually realised she couldn't put her sister through this.

she found out through someone that there was this man named Sirzan who was looking for some fresh faces to serve as waitresses at his bar he owned. hoping she could get a job she applied, not knowing what she would be doing. Sirzan after finding out she was alone with a little sister to support gave her two solutions, first, she could work here under these conditions and her little sister Amarie could be sent to a safe house with loving people or,in order for the word to get around he would be forced to send werewolves after Amity and amity decided to save her sister to do what he asked.

so she became a prostitute, and a spy finding out information about influential men across the flirting with them, listening to their conversations, picking through their pockets when they are sleeping etc..,severus also found out about her friends that were also in the same predicament, their names being Celia and Victoria.

• After severus finds out all of this information, he and Albus decide together to organise a way to get all these young people out of there and to provide a safe home for them at Hogwarts, for the ones younger than 17.

• Once out Amity tries to find her little sister Amarie, and asks for Severus's help since he saved her before. he helps her look for her little then find out Sirzan had offered her sister to a werewolf clan regardless. meaning her sister is a werewolf. Amity feels miserable.

• This leads to Severus learning to get over his hatred of werewolves, and to have to enlist in the help of Remus lupin and eventually become reluctant friends with the man.

• Amity and Amarie reunite. And Severus and Amity are now close friends. Remus and amity also become friends. Severus meets Amarie.

• There is a werewolf fight, as the werewolves are angry that one of their own has been taken.

• Amarie gets into the middle of a big duel and fight between the wolfs and Severus's side. pleading for them to stop.

• She gets severely injured, and is taken to , where they are unable to help her, this leads to severus creating a potion or spell that heals her ,the people at are impressed and ask if he wants to work there as a alternative healer and a experimenter.

• Severus gives a deep thought into it, (since he hadn't chosen to be a teacher voldemort had chosen that for him, and albus had decided it was a good cover for him).he then realised that he wanted to be a healer where he can create and use potions and spells for the greater good and thought it would be a better career choice for him than a professor is.

• As he was about to say yes, albus

talked him out of it, saying once the war was over he could do it, and that Hogwarts and lily's son needed him there right now.

• Amity starts work at hogs head, as a waitress, while she receives education to she could do something with her life.

• There are scenes where it is just amity, Celia and Victoria chatting and you see their friendship.

• There are scenes where you see Severus at Hogwarts teaching and talking with other teachers.

• Severus and Amarie start to develop a father-daughter bond ,as she asks him to teach her about magic.

• Victoria stays at grimmauld place while she is apprenticed to devlin whitehorn (a canon character),who in 1967 founded the nimbus racing broom company,and is considered to be top in the field.

• Celia being only 14years old,also stays at grimmauld place being taught be remus lupin,until the next year when she can go to Hogwarts and get sorted.

• Celia and tonks become friends since tonks is remus's girlfriend,and eventually Andromeda and ted decide to adopt her.

• Victoria and fred meet soon after she hears molly screaming at her sons for getting expelled.

• This is the chapter of romance, fred asks Victoria out, amity comes to a revelation about her feeling for severus, tonks first asks remus to marry bill and fleur are engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO-GUIDELINE

• For all the Sirius black fans you see more of Sirius in his chats to both celia and Victoria who both live in the spare rooms of grimmauld place.

• The horrible occulmnecy scene with harry viewing severus's memories happens.

• Severus tells amity about lily, Deatheater life, his spying role in-depth, his childhood with his horrible father ,in turn she tells him in-depth about her childhood, and life as a forced spy and prostitute and her mother's death

• Severus realises after a chat with albus that he is starting to fall in love with amity, he Is scared of what she will say. albus tells him that he should move on from lily and try to let go and forgive himself, then suggests that to forgive himself severus should tell harry about his role in lilys death, and to try an d seek forgiveness from her son. severus at first disagrees. but after talking to amity finally agrees to do it.

• Severus and harry talk, express anger to each other, Severus shows harry some memories, harry finally forgives him after they talk. Realising Severus is sincere. Then asks for Severus to teach him defence, since umbridge wont.

• Some scenes with Severus and amity. severus teaching harry defence everything relatively normal for a while. more scenes with the twins and Victoria. bill and fleur. celia getting along with her new mother and father.

• Amity finds out from Aberforth about Arianna Dumbledore and her death. tells severus, severus angry albus never told him, yells at him about why albus decided to never tell severus he also was responsible for someone he loved death, and that he also had been seduced by the darkness.

• You see flashbacks to severus' friendship with lily, as he thinks about how much has changed this chapter is mainly filled with severus contemplating himself and what he has done wrong. this is a major chapter as severus casts his patronus and sees a white panther instead of a white doe ,and he realises despite his love for lily he now has people in his life that are his friends who give him happiness and that his happiness doesn't solely rely on memories of lily. but of his new life.

• Albus decides to tell severus about voldemort's Horcruxes in a way of saying sorry to the man, for not telling him things about himself that might be relevant to severus thinking there are others that have made the same mistakes as him.

• This leads to severus and albus deciding to find the gaunt ring, since albus has severus with him severus stops ablus before he touches the ring and tells him he detects dark magic coming out of that ring. this saves albus's life.

• A few nice scenes between all of the characters showing their personalities. and the budding romances. Sirius and Remus discuss why Remus hasn't accepted tonks marriage proposal.

• Harry sees Sirius taken to the department of mysteries, and being tortured. the umbridge scene happens like in the books

• Harry goes to the department of mysteries with save Sirius

• Harry finds out Sirius isn't at the department, that he has walked into a trap, he fights with the Deatheaters with his friends backing him up.

• The order finally arrive, and join in the fight,(you choose if sirius dies or not).

• The minister finds out that voldemort is back, sirus(if alive)gets a trial with a pensive, the judge being both Kingsley and Amelia bones.

• Severus finds out about what voldemort wants draco to do. he tells albus, Sirius finally persuades Remus to marry tonks, harry starts to find ginny attractive, celia gets ready for the new year at Hogwarts, Victoria and fred get really serious after the battle, and they start talking about the idea of living together. victoria finishes her apprenticeship and starts helping with the design of the nimbuses.

• Amity and severus have a little light-hearted fun experimentally cooking together and feeding each other .severus declines voldemort's offer of having peter Pettigrew as a assistant,not wanting peter to be around amity. remus and severus chat about random stuff. severus creates a curriculum now that he is the new defence teacher .and chats with slughorn who is a old friend.

• Amity and her friends have a fun day out until it is wrecked by the kidnapping of ollivander at diagon order tries to deal with the news and ponder as to why volemort would kidnap the man.

• Narcissa begs for severus to help her, severus agrees. while bellatirx is there. then later once bella is gone asks narcissa to become a spy since she is a that at the end of the war her family will have no pressing charges against them. Narcissa agrees then secretly meet up with her sister Andromeda and the reunites, Narcissa meets Celia and tonks.

• Celia gets sorted into Hufflepuff.

• Severus and albus plan to find as many Horcruxes as possible and destroy them, and they decide to hide charity Burbage in Australia knowing when Severus kills albus and becomes headmaster, muggle studies will be not a subject anymore. Albus decides to make a show of ill health and tells Severus to tell voldemort he is slowly poisoning the man. Albus then at the end of the year when the all the students go home dies by drinking the final potion of Severus's.

• No one knows about this and Severus continues to be considered on the side of the order. Then he tells harry potter this knowing how close harry was to the well as Minerva.

• Severus tries to persuade voldemort not to let the Carrows become teachers and to let Narcissa Malfoy be the defence teacher. Also to let there be no muggle studies classes at all.

• Bill and fleur get married.


	3. part 3

PART THREE-GUIDELINE-

• Narcissi and Severus work together to protect all the muggle-born students and to hide them in France at Beauxtons Academy with Madame Maxime.

• Draco confides to Severus about how he feels about everything. And Severus tells him to lay low and to be brave to stop thinking anti-muggle like. Severus also tells Draco about regulus and how he defied voldemort.

• Draco decides to try and help his mother and to help protect the students from wannabe Deatheaters. and protects the younger slytherins students from getting hurt by the other houses. Amarie runs back to her old werewolf clan and tries to get help with them to fight Greyback, amity freaks out not knowing where Amarie is and creates a search party for her. Remus goes back to the werewolf clan to look for her then finds her and both Amarie and Remus convince the werewolves to help out.

• Both amity and tonks find out they are pregnant. Both severus and Remus freak out.

• Draco comes to the conclusion after harry sends Severus a patronus massage that the diadem is in the room of requirement.

• Draco destroys the diadem.

• Sirius decides to teach harry and co. how to become animagus's.

• Victoria and Fred start to develop gadgets and new types of advance transport to help out with the war. Fred asks her to marry him. She says yes. Fleur and Victoria chat and get along, since they are the new members of the family.

• Ginny feeling useless creates a small team to attack Deatheaters. Where they sneak out of the castle through the willow tunnel to Hogsmeade and secretly attack the Deatheaters on patrol, then shoot out fireworks spelling out DUMBLEDORES ARMY,IS OUT TO GET YOU,LONG LIVE DUMBLEODRE,HARRY WILL DESTROY YOU TOM RIDDLE!

• This angers voldemort and he sends Bellatrix and others to attack the twins believing it's their firework products.

• This leads to a massive duel between Victoria, Fred, George and Angelina against Bellatrix and Macnair and co. Fred gets a massive burn on his left arm scarring him forever, Angelina gets sent to hospital nearly dying, this leads George to realise his feelings for Angelina and saying I love you to her when she awakens.

• Some scenes with harry. Ron and Hermione searching for Horcruxes .Ron leaving harry.

• Victoria and Fred stay at bills place while they recover from the attack, fleur looks after them, then Ron arrives saying he had a fight with harry.

• Some scenes with amity and tonks pregnant. finding out what gender there kids are,amity's baby a girl and Tonks's baby a boy.(just saying just because the kids are born around the same time and are opposite genders doesn't mean I think they should get together, I am a big fan of ted x Victorie)

• Ron goes back to harry, Severus sends harry the sword to help him.

• Narcissa comforts Andromeda after Andromeda finds out ted is dead, Celia is traumatised and so is Nymphadora.

• Celia falls into a depressive state, and doesn't talk or eat.

• Victoria and Fred take a visit to Las Vegas to get married as both don't want a large wedding, molly gets extremely angry at the both of them for not letting anyone come, this leads to conflict between them and molly.

• Amity talks to Celia and tries to comfort her, Severus and amity talk about their future.

• Draco finds out Ginny is behind all the Dumbledore army stuff. And tells his mother. Draco meets in this chapter Astoria Greengrass the younger sister of a friend of his Daphne. Astoria is caring and insightful and has a quirky sense of humour that gets Draco for the first time in months to laugh again. He starts to like her and wants to hang out with her more.

• As Draco and Astoria begin to date Draco starts to find strength to get through this war and to switch sides, Astoria being the reason, he finds her changing him into a better person with each talk they have. He literally starts to fall madly in love with her.

• More scenes on Animagus transformation.

• Draco decides to use the fact that the slytherins looks up to him as a advantage and starts to give speeches about how voldemort is like etc. Theodore Nott starts to talk Draco about this and eventually decides to help Draco out. Daphne and Tracey Davis agree as well with Draco. Pansy causes problems and Goyle and Crabbe stop talking to Draco and start to hex students to show their support to voldemort this leads to a big fight in the hall with Ginny and Neville. Draco and Astoria join Ginny's side, which surprises Ginny and Neville every house sees this and wonders what us happening in Slytherin.

• Someone spots amity chatting to tonks while shopping for baby clothes, word gets back to the dark lord, this leads to him questioning severus as to why his partner is talking with a known order member. Severus tells the dark lord that Narcissa had asked amity to chat with tonks in order to find out more about her disowned sister and her daughter. Narcissa backs Severus up, and tells voldemort that she was curious about her niece's pregnancy, and wanted to know if the child is a she was hoping that her sister's side of the family couldn't get even more impure. Some scenes with Sirius teaching harry and co. more on how to become a Animagus.


	4. part 4

PART FOUR-GUIDELINE-

• Lucius starts to question his wife on things getting suspicious of her. And starts to come up with the wild theory that Narcissa and Severus are secretly together and Severus was slowly taking Draco away from him. This leads to Lucius getting severely drunk and fighting with Narcissa and hexing Severus. Bellatrix starts to goad Lucius on the sidelines hoping he will kill Severus.

• Lucius is eventually calmed down, and demands Severus never to go near Draco or Narcissa ever again. Amity then joins the fight and Bellatrix decides to try and off Severus she starts throwing of these hexes leads to amity to have immediate medical attention. And has her baby of 7 months taken out. Earlier than usual. After many days of not knowing if their baby will survive. Severus and amity become increasingly temperamental to everyone. Narcissa feels incredibly remorseful and pays for the medical assistance. Lucius and Narcissa are not talking to one another.

• Finally amity and Severus hear the news that their baby is alive and well and that the baby is a girl. They decide to name her Diana (after hearing about princess Diana's death in the news, amity adoring Diana's style) and the middle name being lily. Severus makes Narcissa the godmother. Since narcissi had long ago made Severus the godfather of her child draco.

• Everyone meets little Diana, including Amarie. Who decides to pretend Diana is her little sister.

• Scene with harry and co. they are taken to Malfoy manor, Narcissa sees them and once Bella starts to torture Hermione, Narcissa runs to the dungeons and give harry and Ron wands and urges them to break free and kidnap draco, so he won't be near voldemort anymore they agree.

• Scene with harry and co. convincing the goblin to help them out at bills house. Draco goes all angsty. Then the news that teddy lupins born and Remus comes to name harry as the godfather. Sirius (if alive) gives harry some strength to keep fighting and tells harry that the war is nearly over.

• Harry finally transforms into a stag, Hermione into an otter (which is not helpful at all), and Ron into a terrier dog. draco finds out they are doing this and beg to learn also.(draco as he is naturally better at transfiguration than all of them learns all the steps a little quicker)

• Draco when he returns to school tells Ginny, Luna, Neville, Theodore, Tracey, Daphne and Astoria about animagus's and they all decide to learn.

• Some heart-warming moments between amity and Severus and their family. And tonks with her family and new member.

• Fred finally gets Celia to become lively once again, this leads to Victoria and Fred having a very heated passionate moment together. They both decide to make a attack on one of the Deatheater quarters with the use of some of their gadgets.

• Angelina is now fully recovered, some scenes with Katie bell and other members of the old quidditch team. Chatting to Fred and George and congratulating Angelina on her recovery and George and Angelina's relationship.

• Fred and Victoria enlist in the help of these friends to help them attack Malfoy manor, using the brooms Victoria has made and the gadgets at the Weasleys shop. They plan

• Further progress in Animagus transformations with Draco and Ginny and co., nice moments with Narcissa and tonks and the new baby. Harry and co. planning the robbery of the cup.

• Harry and co storm into the bank destroy it basically do the same thing they did in the books.

• Voldemort gets freaked out when hearing news kills some people and goblins, then goes to check on his Horcruxes.

• Order of the phoenix prepare for battle.

• Fred and Victoria and co. fly over Malfoy manor and throw bombs over it and garrotting gas. Many Deatheaters die.

• Narcissa is at Andromeda's when she hears the news. And is devastated her husband Lucius is dead. and her sister Bellatrix severely injured,(Bellatrix lasts only a few more days then when hearing of the dark lords death kills herself)

• Voldemort further enraged storms into Hogwarts and brings an army with him. Of wizards and Inferi of the dead Deatheaters.

Draco sees his father Inferi and never looks back to the dark side. firmly on the good side.

The big battle happens; Remus and Amarie bring the werewolves. Andromeda looks after the babies.

Narcissa, Minerva, Slughorn, Kingsley and Severus duel voldemort. Molly kills Antonin Dolohov. Before he kills Remus. Ron and Hermione kiss.

Amity sees Sirzan in the middle of the Deatheater army and attacks him. Harry then comes in realising he needs all the help he can get to defeat voldemort subtly disarms Severus (for gain use of elder wand) while Severus is fighting voldemort to step in quickly and attack voldemort. They duel voldemort dies. The light wins.

• Kingsley becomes minister, severus becomes an alternative healer an d experimenter at , Minerva becomes headmistress, Theodore and Daphne get together, Remus and tonks survive yay!, Sirius decides to help out with the rebuilding of the twins joke shop. And becomes the manager at the Weasleys joke shop in Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny get engaged.

• A year later fleur gives birth to Victorie.

Everyone has now mainly gotten over their losses.

• Angelina and George get engaged and molly demands George to let her plan the wedding after the fiasco with Fred and Victoria.

• Severus has no slowly changed his wardrobe to more dark greens and blues and purples, than completely black, his hair is now short and not greasy, he doesn't have as many stress lines, his teeth are fixed and less yellow ,he is healthy and his skin isn't shallow but simple pale now. He now looks like a 40year old man that he is. He has fun and finds every day interesting and challenging at he is presented always with more and more intriguing cases. Is in general much more happy with life and satisfied and now has a beautiful wife and child, friends. He does still talks to his old colleges often. Having many playful duels with flitwick.

• Remus lupin has become head of the werewolf department at the ministry. Helping create awareness and justice for all werewolves. he now has many people eager to join him when he turns into a werewolf ,as harry and others are animagus's, now Remus's hair is darker with less grey hair, and he doesn't dress shabbily at all.

• Amarie has at fifteen with the help of both Remus and Slughorn, created the first ever school for werewolves, including classes like mathematics and English mixed with magic classes and karate and self-defence, weaponry classes and how to transform into a werewolf at any time of the month (Fenrir Greyback can do this so I am assuming others can as well).She is named witch of the month.

• Ginny Weasley becomes a chaser for the holyhead harpies. Harry potter becomes a Auror with his mate Ron. Hermione with the help of Slughorn becomes the assistant of the head of law enforcement. Neville becomes engaged to fellow student Hannah Abbott, and becomes a herbology teacher and Hannah works at the pub.

• Draco becomes a journalist at the daily prophet after he had explored the world a bit. using his skills in advertising and persuasiveness to write on issues and to write advertisements. He marries Astoria who decides to devote her life to creating charities and supporting them with the large funds she and Draco own. They have a child called Scorpius.

• Narcissa decides to rebuild Malfoy manor and give it to Amarie to use as a school for werewolves. she and Andromeda then decide to create a funding for all those affected by the war.

• Draco turns into a peacock, Astoria turns into a seal, Daphne turns into a fox, Theodore into a bobcat, Luna into a rabbit, Neville into a mountain lion, and Tracey into a porcupine and Ginny into a horse.

• Amity finally finishes her N.E.W.T.s, which she had missed out on with her education gone when she became a prostitute. She then decides to be a teacher at her sister's new school for werewolves as a English teacher.

• Victoria is now a well-known and admired broomologist. Creating and designing the Lightningmarauder(which she had used in the Malfoy manor attack) in dedication to harry potters defeat of voldemort. Fred along with George are now according to witch weekly 45th on the list of England's most influential people, being listed because of the use of his gadgets in the ministry and the fact that he has the fastest selling business in Britain. Angelina is a chaser with the Puddlemeire united. Playing beside Oliver wood who is the keeper.

• Celia goes into her 7th year becoming head girl and starts to date Gryffindor Dennis Creevey. Who becomes a photographer for the daily prophet, in dedication for his brother Colin.

• And life goes on. Everyone leads the ordinary happy life's they deserve ,beside Charlie Weasley of course who will never have a boring day working with dragons.

THE END.


	5. character-amity trent

Amity Trent-about her-

Looks-

She has a long mane of cascading titian red curls,a soft pretty face with small pink lips a a friendly smile,freckles everywhere a small button nose,large-ish bright brown eyes,small in height with a hourglass figure.

Personality-I imagine her to be a ENFP her subtype being the intuitive advisor-(for those of you who don't know what that means it is a famous 16 personality type indicator.)

**Note this next paragraph is from a website-all personality types are from www. Wikisocion **

**INTUITIVE SUBTYPE (THE ADVISOR)-ENFP-AMITY**

A very sociable, spirited, mobile person. The initiator of many things; however, They are characterized by great restlessness and changeability. Very creative, but scattered and undisciplined. Capable of letting others know of his dissatisfaction, also, shows disrespect towards authorities. Outwardly, they frequently have complete rounded forms. In their clothing they can be demonstrative and bright, sometimes even loud.

The intuitive subtype gives the impression of a person that has been torn off from reality. Internally focused and at the same time disseminated, they're inclined to unexpected contrasts of behaviour where shyness and apathy are replaced by emotional elevation, determination and activity, a melancholic look – or inspired/joyful. Thoughtful and impulsive, optimistic and suppressed, timid and energetic, they provide various impressions. Internally inconsistent, sensitive and vulnerable, they hid their problems under a mask of carelessness. Try to be affable with everything, aspire to understand and favour everyone with a smile. They are attentive, soft and tactful. Willingly they explore the problems of others, try to find ways out of difficult positions and give useful advice. They protect their emotions and can threaten their opponents with notable psychological pressure. They're impulsive, a little bit angular and their movements are badly coordinated. Gait is fast and a bit clumsy; their chins are often pointed, appear attentive, interrogative or surprised.

Sexual behaviour

Aim for novelty in sensations and will not bare routines in feelings. Want reciprocity and harmony in sexual relations. Internally wounded, which makes their behaviour sometimes sharp and unpredictable. An idealist and romantic – they search for love and perfection. Are distrustful and constantly analyse their own feelings along with those of their partner. Aim for mutual sincerity with disdain for uncertainty. They lack self-confidence and are not inclined to independently make decisions. Value the concern of another, which makes them peaceful and yielding. They bloom next to a sensual and attentive person, capable of encouraging them and freeing them from doubts.

**Reasons why I thought severus and amity would be a good pairing-**

**What they Share in Common-**

Horrible fathers, somewhat similar childhoods-they can relate with each other

Both have been forced into being a spy, having to do things they hate in order to be a spy in honour or to protect people they care for(severus-lily, amity-Amarie)

They Value honesty, respect and integrity-they share similar values.

They both share a similar kind of humour.

**What each needs in a relationship -**

Amity I think needs someone who can look after themselves (because she has had to give up so much in the past for people), and understands what she has gone through, and who she feels completely safe with.

Severus I think needs someone who has morals, understands him, and will never give up on him, is calm against his temperamental nature, and is affectionate.

**What they find sexually attractive-**

Severus I think after loving lily so long would unconsciously develop a type. which is why I made amity have long red hair,(though over than the red hair, which isn't the same shade at all, amity and lily don't have anything else physically in common).

Amity has experienced all types of bad men good-looking and not, when she was a prostitute, I imagine she doesn't care so much about what severus looks like,(though at the end of the book she is the one who makes him wear a more variety in clothes, gets his teeth fixed and is hair better shampoo and a new cut.)


	6. character-amarie trent

Amarie Trent-about her-

Looks-

Long flaming red hair, square jaw, pretty. button nose, small pink lips, crooked smile, one dimple on the right side, freckles, large open royal blue eyes, small in height, slender.

Personality-I see Amarie as being a ENTJ her subtype being-

Intuitive subtype (The Strategist)-Amarie -entj-

Calm and balanced, conducts a regulated life, knows when to take advantage of opportunities. Quietly selects what idea it is better to follow, will always find the most optimal and advantageous output, which will give the greatest return. They are frequently a natural scientist, an experimenter, acting with their mind and hands simultaneously. Can interest themselves in chemistry, and in painting, in this case they try to bring everything to the end. Excellent hygrotechnician and experimenter. Gets along well with children, easily carries them along through their interesting actions. Outwardly more restrained and stocky than the other subtype; tries to dress well and pay attention to their health.

The intuitive subtype is affable, kind and pleasant in dialogue. They possess a developed sense of humor that frequently makes them the soul of the company. Very mobile, restless and scattered; always hurrying to make use of time. Inspired, vigorous and optimistic. Enterprising: safely takes risks and applies new ideas. They have difficulty focusing their attention on one thing for a long time. Diplomatic and gallant with everything, especially the opposite sex, but can show familiarity towards closer acquaintances. Due to their propensity towards impudence they often change steps within their plans and when they make ethical mistakes are quick to correct them by means of jokes and various services. Behaves simply and naturally. In conversation they like concern the interlocutor, to embrace/kiss and joke. Gestures and gait, when deprived of their underlined solidity, appear quite natural.

Sexual behaviour

Possess feelings of humor; are independent and romantic; react unexpectedly. Inclined to frequently change their sexual impressions or partners. Impatient, with a tendency to hurry events; they are prone to hurry sexual relations, assigning an accelerated rate. Are affectionate, tender and courteous. Express emotions in witty form. Initiative-taking, daring and value reciprocity; but touchy and impulsive. If not confident in reciprocal feelings they may search for rapprochements with other partners. Need a volitional person capable of holding them. Will find support in an economic, sexual and reliable partner.


	7. character-victoria

Victoria Wilson-

Looks-

She has a stubborn look about her,a confident aura,stong jaw,thin lips,twinkling dark eyes resembling the midnight sky,olive skin,long silky black hair down to her waist,attractive,slim.

I see her being a ISTp her subtype being –

Logical subtype (The Rationalizer)-victoria-istp

Outwardly businesslike, a little severe, cold and unapproachable. A realist and skeptic, distrustful of novelty, of those who advance [ideas of declarative character?]. Will always avoid useless matters, due to pragmatic nature. Very dynamic and technologically effective, Can extract the maximum of benefit even from tools. Their production is always foremost and will stand up to any competition on the market. Clothing is restrained, conservative, and they prefer a sporty, technological style.

The logical subtype prefers to maintain a distance. Are very independent and proud; act for their own convenience. In conversation may become ironic but can also become affable and interested if shown sympathy/respect from the interlocutor. When they become aware of having had offended someone they show regret, soften themselves and apologize calmly. Behind their external inaccessibility lies vulnerability; are impatient and mobile, love constant changes and new impression, are active, efficient and careful. Disdain discomfort in all situations and are therefore prone to correct/repair/adapt everything for the sake of convenience. Reliable and punctual, are exacting towards themselves and others; they behave with cold advantage but still may become emotional. Their behaviour is unpredictable and characterized by unexpected transitions from cold contemplation to active action. Gestures are impulsive, resolute. Gait: fast, measured.

Sexual behavior

Doubt their feelings and yet are erotically daring and initiative taking. Think more of their partner's sensations than of their own; strives for new sexual techniques. Sometimes are volatile and impatient. Lacking sentimentality they speak about feelings in witty/joking form. Inclined towards monogamous stable relations; jealous and distrustful, but they hide this under a mask of imperturbability. Are frequently skeptical and characterized by sharp changes in mood. Internally wounded, they are inclined to despondency. Need an optimistically disposed person capable of encouraging them and being absorbed by interesting prospects.

Why I thought frdd and Victoria would be a good couple-

What they have in common-

A love of gadgets.

A love of quidditch.

Both are humourous.

Both have jobs involving the creation,design,and innovation of things.

What they each need-

Since Victoria is a skeptic she needs someone who can balnce her out and can see every possibility.

she also needs a man who wont hold her back or constantly worry about her.(shes very independent. This is the same for fred.)

Fred needs someone who can restrain him but doesn't constantly nag him.(that's what molly is for)

What they find sexually attractive-

I am not going to pretend that I know what fred finds attractive,but they are both good-looking are around the same I think they will find each other attractive.


	8. character-celia

Celia Jackson-

Looks-

Long thin caramel hair,thin body,lovely lgs,rose petal lips,porcelain skin,handsome looking,dark brown alomond shaped eyes.

Personality-I imagine celia to be a ISFJ her subtype being-

Ethical subtype (The Moralist)-

Subtle, sensitive nature, is a good judge of character and a reliable friend, is capable of compromise. In their softness and ease of contact he sometimes resembles an SEI ethical subtype. This subtype is more frequently better at putting ideas into practice than at organizing things: since others are included, their opinions are important to him. Very good with small children; sensitive, thoughtful and attentive. Can also manifest applied skill and cultural activity. Outward appearance is modest; rarely follows fashion and prefers a freer style.

The ethical subtype usually makes a modest impression of being a delicate and gentle person, but internally are basic, exacting and mistrustful. Can be obstinate and pig-headed in refusing to allow others to persuade them. Internally wounded, and critical they are scrupulous and do not like to impose themselves. However, when they approach a situation with high moral measures they show character, and become sharp and uncompromising. They are hardworking and practical, careful/methodical and laborious in work. Display good manner and try to be graceful. Dress with subdued taste (a hint of monotony). Appear soft and, from time to time, timid. In dialogue with others they are sincere, careful and affable people.

Sexual behavior

Disposed to constancy, honesty and stability. In relations they are tactful and attempt to fulfill the desires of their partner. Verbally express their views and concerns. Attentive to detail, are careful and distrustful. Need a partner that's not overly demanding; they should be economic and aid in the creation of comfort, order and welfare. Partner should be responsive to their pleasures but more so to their attachments; otherwise they may possibly break relations, ignoring any compromises.


	9. draco-character

Draco Malfoy-

Looks-tall,thin,pale,white bolde hair,pointy chin,narrow grey eyes.

Personality-I think and many others agree that draco is a ENFP his subtype being-

Ethical subtype (The Improvisator)

Sees in people their concealed gravities and attachments. Prefers to work on a short psychological distance (unlike the other subtype). They love to give advice, and they gravitate towards psychoanalysis, in this case counts on manifestation in people of their positive qualities. They can stand up for others, defending their interests, but find it difficult to stand up for themselves. Is outwardly more frequently thin and elegant. In their clothing, they prefer comfort and soft colours.

The ethical subtype is artistic, impatient and a little extravagant. Unpredictability rules their actions and statements. Like to surprise/entertain friends, in which case even insignificant events can present them with sensations. Frequently the soul of the company, they're self-assured with a good sense of humour, are easy to get along with and very impulsive. Are able to create familiar (i.e. home) conditions of dialogue, even among unfamiliar people. Willingly pay compliments while admiring (and being admired by) friends. Optimistic and friendly, charming and coquettish, they give the impression of theatricality. When focusing directly on something or someone they rarely blink. Their movements are sharp and resolute, their gait prompt and assured, though a little angular. Love originality and dress tastefully with the purpose of making an impression.

Sexual behavior

Emotional and affectionate, they are optimistic and initiative taking. Inclined to uniquely express emotions. Erotically inventive when positively reinforced by their partner. Tendency to lose restraint when angry means they need a reasonable and patient partner; then they become natural, sincere and direct in their emotional expression. Need someone that intrigues by reticence, acts unsure of him/herself. Take pleasure in being the leader in relations and skillfully attaining reciprocity. Stable relations require someone energetic, reliable, with business sense and the ability to know how to explain things.

For people who don't see why I made draco a journalist and a advertiser-

We see many examples of draco being creative in the books-

The examples I can think on the top of my mind are

the potter stinks badges(he also advertises them well everyone was wearing them).

The Weasley is our king song(it was so catchy even people like Luna and headless nick were seen singing it).

The Weasley is our king badges he made as well.

Draco is constantly seen as the leader of what ever group he is seen talking to,he is also seen a lot over-dramatising things and acting around his friends at the slytherin table.

And can succesly pull off a convincing dementor.

also remember in the 3rd movie draco sends harry a paper bird that turns into a note with a moving drawing on it.

Why does draco malfoy turn into a peacock-

I wanted to make draco a peacock for many reasons-first beause there are white peacocks all over malfoy manor,so bing a peacock will remind draco of bein g at home with his adoring symbolise both royalty and nobility(he is a rich elite pure-blood),they also symbolise pride and even arrogance both traits draco also are connected to guidance(which draco in his 7th year becomes a leader within slytherin and guides a lot of them to the right path),

Peacocks are considered to be loyal and faithful to their partners. In Mythology, the peacock has been said to die of grief if it loses its mate. During Mating Season, the peacock will grab the females attention by raising his long beautiful tail feathers into the air and shaking them,draco likes to always have peoples attention and puts on a lot of shows.

According to It's feathers are used for Buddhists purification ceremonies draco went through a transformation into learning the errors of his ways and is now on the good side.


	10. astoria-character

Astoria Greengrass-

Looks-

Long thick dark brown hair,swan-like hair,tall,slim,soft-looking,fair skin,distinctive grass green eyes.

Personality-INFJ-the subtype being-

Intuitive subtype (The Teacher)

A good eye for people; immediately sees who does or doesn't feel drawn to them by the looks in people's eyes / have similar views to them. They love to be in a close circle of friends and adherents, and to discuss with them the novelties of literature, skill, humanities. Frequently behave unsure of themselves; They are scattered. The aim is humanitarian activity, but they can work in the service industry. Works well both in medicine and in pedagogy. Knows how to reconcile those disputing, to smooth out sharp situations. Knows how to create a pleasant situation, how to create a comfortable home. Dresses with the taste, frequently follows fashion.

The intuitive subtype is emotional and strict, yet shows kindliness, goodwill and affability toward those with whom they sympathize and hold in good esteem. Sometimes like to joke, they try not to speak with people about unpleasant things but will at times feel forced to state their disagreement/indignation or risk feelings of regret at a later time. Serious and scrupulous, approach others when they feel needed/useful. Internally nervous, sensitive and vulnerable despite their attempts to hide it. Have good figurative and creative abilities and are able to interpret various symbols, dreams and mystical images. Like to use their knowledge to advise and edify, but only in a narrow social circle; prefer to maintain an air of modesty and subtlety. Dresses simply, adhering to classical style, often conservatively; not prone to notable gesticulating while conversing. Speech is emotional yet restrained, their voice is often instructive. Often has a disproportionate figure, especially if prone to corpulence; meanwhile gait may be plain, clumsy and/or classy (though restrained).

Sexual behavior

Restrained, irresolute, and inclined to self-doubts: especially in decision making; act unsure of their feelings. Are utterly reliable in regards to debts and honor. Erotically are yielding and shy, await the initiative of another; unpredictable and predisposed to fantasies, inclined to improve sexual relations. Reserved, they speak of their concerns only with someone close to them. Needs a partner who is economic, practical, precise, concrete in words and able to interpret the intentions of others. Honest, they desire a partner with a strong nature that commands a feeling of debt.

Why I made astoria a seal-

I see astoria as being a seal because as a person she is very feminie,insightful,caring, thses traits are also found in seals- Water is a creative element and symbolises the feminine imagination and intuition.. During the mating season, males can partake in extremely savage battles one minute and be playful and amusing the next. Seals have the agility to move from anger to complete calm,which astoira can also do as well.

Seals are sea mammals, and are highly symbolic of our feeling, sensual selves,astoira helps draco see his sensitive caring side. The seal helps us to remember our connection to our deep inner rhythms, feelings, and knowing, as represented by the sea. Seal's medicine includes protection during change as astoria protects draco through his main seal also symbolises dreaming and lucid dreaming, imagination, creativity, protection from danger, movement through emotions, the inner voice.i just think astoria suits this animal a lot.


	11. broomology

**Victoria Wilson-information about brooms-since she is a broomologist-this is just to add a feel of realism to the books,and also for people like harry and ron who are obsessed with quidditch-**

**What is broomology?**

It is the field of study concerning,the design,construction,mathematics and mechanics of broomsticks.

Devlin whitehorn-(the man who Victoria is apprenticed to)

Devlin in 1967 founded the nimbus racing broom company and is considered to be "top in the field".

**Odd facts about brooms-**

In 1820,Elliot smethwyck invented the cushioning charm.

**Other broom games beside quidditch are-**

Aingingein-which has one ball called the dom,and a set of flaming hoops.

The annual broom race that is held in Sweden each year.

Quodpot which is played only in America.

Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught (the record, according to Quidditch Through the Ages, is three months).

The International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee is the international body that oversees the game of Quidditch. There is also the International Association of Quidditch and the Federation Internationale de Quidditch Association (FIQA), that organised the Quidditch World Cup every four years. Quidditch is governed in Britain by the Department of Magical Games and Sports, where the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters are situated.

**Fouls in quidditch-**

Blagging: Seizing the opponent's broom tail to slow or hinder. (All players)

Blatching: Flying with the intent to collide. (All players)

Blurting: Locking broom handles with the intent to steer an opponent off course. (All players)

Bumphing: Hitting Bludgers towards spectators. (Beaters only)

Cobbing: Excessive use of elbows towards opponents. (All players)

Flacking: Pushing any portion of anatomy through the goal hoop in an attempt to push the Quaffle out - the Keeper should defend from the front, not the rear. (Keepers only)

Haversacking: Hand still on the Quaffle as it goes through the goal hoop - the Quaffle must be thrown through the goal. (Chasers only)

Quaffle-pocking: Tampering with the Quaffle - e.g. puncturing it so that it falls more quickly or zig-zags. (Chasers only)

Snitchnip: Any player other than Seeker touching or catching the Golden Snitch. (All players but Seeker)

Stooging: More than one Chaser entering the scoring area. (Chasers only)

final of the 1473 Quidditch World Cup, all seven hundred fouls were committed. These naturally included all ten aforementioned as well as:

Transfiguring of a Chaser into a polecat.

Attempted decapitation of a keeper with a broadsword.

The release of one hundred blood-sucking vampire bats from under the Transylvanian Captain's robes during the game.

Setting fire to an opponent's broom tail.

Attacking an opponent's broom with a club.

Attacking an opponent with an axe.

**Tactics-**

Bludger Backbeat - A Beater hitting a Bludger with a back-hand swing to confuse the opposition.

Dopplebeater Defence - Both Beaters strike a Bludger at the same time, to double the force behind a swing.

Double Eight Loop - A Keeper flies in front of the three goals at high speed to block the Quaffle.

Hawkshead Attacking Formation - Three Chasers fly in triangle shape to force other Chasers aside.

Parkin's Pincer - Two Chasers trap an opposing Chaser, while the third Chaser commits blatching.

Plumpton Pass - Hiding the Snitch in the Seeker's sleeve to confuse the opponents.

Porskoff Ploy - One Chaser flies upward, and then throws the Quaffle down to another Chaser directly below.

Reverse Pass - A Chaser throws the Quaffle over his or her shoulder.

Sloth Grip Roll - A player hangs upside down on their broomstick to avoid a Bludger.

Starfish and Stick - A Keeper holds one hand and one foot onto the broomstick, while stretching his body out, to ensure maximum shielding against oncoming Quaffles (and maximum vulnerability against Bludgers).

Transylvanian Tackle - A fake punch to the nose to confuse the opponent (as long as contact is not made, it is not illegal).

Woollongong Shimmy - Chasers fly in a zig-zag motion to confuse opposing Chasers.

Wronski Feint - A Seeker from high above dives down, sharply, as if to collect the Snitch, causing the opposing Seeker to chase after him, only to pull up at the last second, causing the opposing Seeker to crash into the ground below.

**The snidget-**

metal-charmer called Bowman Wright from Godric's Hollow invented a fake Snidget which he called the Golden Snitch. His invention was pretty much what we see on the Quidditch pitch today: a golden ball with silver wings, the same size and weight as a real Snidget, bewitched to accurately follow its flight patterns. An additional benefit was that the ball was also charmed to stay within the playing area, removing the need for the continual use of Repelling Charms by the crowd.


	12. the weasley twins

This chapter is dedicated to information about the weasley twins-

I recommend reading this essayif you cant tell in personality how fred and george are different-

essays/ fredgeorge/

**Canon-weasley products-**

Known Joke products-

Anti Gravity Hats - "Ruin a gentleman's day by making his hat fly away!"

Aviatomobile - a flying toy car. Costs 3 sickles and 11 knuts. Possibly made in the likeness of their father's flying car.

Boxing telescope - when squeezed, gives the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove (Hermione Granger was a victim of one in 1996). Costs 12 sickles and 26 knuts.

Broom Broom kit

Bruise removal paste

Bubble machine

Comb-a-Chameleon

Creepy Crawlies

Demon Box

Dolores Umbridge toy

Dungbombs

Electric Shock Shake

Extendable Ears.

Extendable Ears - used to hear voices at the other end of the ear.

Fanged Flyer

Fanged Frisbee

Happy Bubble Box

Headless Hats - make the wearer's head invisible (along with the hat itself).

Lucky Dip

Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow

Mega Box

Mysterious Midnight Moon Madness

Nose Biting Teacup

Otters Fizzy Orange Juice

Out to Lunch Fake Moustache

Penelope's Purple Pussy Cats

Portable Swamp - creates a swamp when used.

Quality Weasley Goods

Quills - in Smart Answer, Self Inking and Spell Checking varieties.

Reusable Hangman - "Spell It Or He'll Swing."

Rubby O'Chicken

Screaming Yo-yo

Self-propelling Custard Pies

Self-Writing Quill

Shimmering Silver Salt Drops

Sticky Trainers

Sunny Spells

Tiny Twister

Trick wands - turn into a variety of unexpected things when waved.

U-No-Poo - a causative product with a name meant to parody "You-Know-Who" (causes constipation).

Unlucky Dip

Weasley Authentic

Weasley Joke Box

Weasley's Snowstorm

Weasley's Wet Weather

Weasley's Wonderous Wands

Weasleys' Dragon Roasted Nuts

Weather in a bottle

This is a list of all the fire-crackers they make-

Bang Bang Boggart Banger

Bombtastic Bomb

Box 'O' Rockets

Crystal Incantation Comet

Demon Dung Crackers

Diabolic Dare Devils

Dragon Fire

Exploding Whizz Poppers

Feathery Flamingo Flame Fuzzer

Fred-N-Georges' Pyrotechnics Compendium

Fred Weasley's Basic Blaze Box

George's Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix

Loonar Loop Luminators

Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers

Peace Disturber

Rocket Box

Silver Sparkling Snakes

Spectrum Splasher

Thestral Thrasher

Thor's Thunder Cracker

Voodoo Fountain

Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs - unstoppable fireworks that violently explode when hit by a stunning spell and multiply by ten at any attempt to vanish them. These include a shocking pink-wheel, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver stars, and standard firecrackers. When any two types collide, they make new effects. Include Basic Blaze Box and Deflagration Deluxe. Background History: In Fred and George's final year, they used these fireworks as a protest against the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and new Headmistress, Professor Umbridge.

Whack Trance Whammy Rocket

**Defence stuff-**

Decoy Detonators, when dropped they run away and explode out of sight, giving the person a diversion if necessary.

Jinx Off

Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder When thrown into the air, this powder covers everything around it in darkness, which cannot be penetrated by spells like Lumos or Incendio, although the Hand of Glory can be used to see through it. It is used by Draco Malfoy against the members of Dumbledore's Army while smuggling Death Eaters into Hogwarts through the Room of Requirement.

Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves used by the Ministry of Magic for defense against enemy forces, using a Shield Charm.

**Wonderwitch products-**

Calamity Lotion

Crush Blush

Cupid Crystals

Everlasting Eyelashes

First Love Beguiling Bubbles

Flirting Fancies

Heartbreak Teardrops

Kissing Concoction

Love is Blind Eye Serum

Love Potions, that when drunk, will give the drinker an obsession with the one who bought the drink (love being impossible to manufacture). They work for up to twenty-four hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy and attractiveness of the girl. Like all love potions the effects can increase the longer they're kept. This potion is very strong and only a very skilled potioneer can make the cure for the love potions.

Patented Daydream Charms, virtually undetectable highly realistic thirty-minute daydreams (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression, Not for sale for wizards under 16).

Pygmy Puffs, miniature puffskeins with pink or purple fur. They have small, beady eyes and ears. Ginny Weasley is a known owner of Arnold the Pygmy Puff.

Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, excellent on everything from boils to blackheads.

Twilight Moonbeams

**Sweets-**

Canary Creams - temporarily transfigures the eater into a canary.

Candy In A Can, "This product contains candy"

Edible Dark Marks - "They'll make anyone sick!"

Jumping Snakes

Skiving Snackbox - A Skiving Snackbox is a range of sweets to make the user ill. The user develops strange symptoms depending on the type of snack eaten. The purpose of these was to make a student appear unable to stay in class. Most came in two colour-coded parts: one that would cause the malady, and one that would heal the pupil once they had left class. They include: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles.

Sugar Hexes

Ton-Tongue Toffee (tested by the Weasley twins on Dudley Dursley[HP4]) - when eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple.

Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum, glow in the dark bubblegum.


	13. MBTI

MBTI-types for all characters in this book-how I perceive them-

Severus snape-INTJ

Amity trent-ENFP

Amarie tent-ENTJ

Celia Jackson-ISFJ

Victoria Wilson-ISTP

Fred weasley-ENTP

George weasley-ENFP

angelina Johnson-ENTJ

draco malfoy-ENFP

astoria Greengrass-INFJ

daphne Greengrass-INTJ

theodore nott-ISTP

harry potter-ISFP

tracey davis-ESFP

ginny weasley-ESTP

hermione granger-ESTJ

ron weasley-ESFP

andromeda tonks-ISFJ

ted tonks-ESFP

narcissa malfoy-ESTJ

lucius malfoy-ENTJ

bellatrix lestrange-ENTJ

Minerva mcgonagall-ESTJ

Albus Dumbledore-INTP

Aberforth dumbledore-ISTJ

Sirzan-INTJ

Lord voldemort-ENTJ

Neville longbottom-ISFP

Luna lovegood-INFP

Dennis Creevey-ESFJ

Filius flitwick-ENTP

Horace slughorn-ESFP

Molly weasley-ESFJ

Arthur weasley-ENTP

Bill weasley-ESFP

Fleur delacour-ESTP

Lily Evans(in severus's thoughts)-ENFJ

Nymphadora tonks-ENFP

Remus lupin-INFJ

Sirius black-ESTP

Teddy lupin-ENFJ

Victorie weasley-ESFP

Diana snape-INFP


End file.
